A Whole New Life
by Shadowstalker92
Summary: The 2nd part of the 4 part story of Poketha. It's the start of a new year. With Alex sticking around; he decided he was going to do two things: continue with his schooling and get a job. High school can be stressful. But it can be worse when you're the only human in a school full of anthro-Pokemon. Join Alex as he deals with the ins and outs of starting anew.
1. Ch 1: The Start of a New Year

_**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Year**_

It was lunch time, and Alex and Ammy were sitting in the kitchen eating. Mrs. Pyres entered the room holding a stack of mail that she had just received from the mailbox. She set the mail on the counted and began sorting it.

"Oh, look like your class schedules came in the mail today." She said as she scanned through the letters. Once she was done, she handed Ammy an envelope and then handed Alex two. One was his school schedule and the other was a letter from his brother.

At first, Alex's brother was angry with his decision to stay with the Pyres but soon, he became understanding with his reason and stopped pushing the matter. He and Alex had started sending letter back and forth every once in a while to stay in touch.

Since he would be staying, Alex decided that it would be for the best that he furthered his educational standings. So, over the summer, he went to the high school and went through the process of getting himself enrolled for the next year as a junior.

Now, summer was nearing its end and the new school year was right around the corner. Everyone was busy with insuring that they had everything they would need for when school started.

"I think we have some of the same classes this year, Ammy." He said as he looked over his letter from the school.

"Really?" she replied. "What are you taking?"

"Well, for first semester, I have: Culinary Arts, Biology, Algebra, and Gym. Then, for the second semester: Culinary Arts, Digital Media, Ecology, and English."

"Wow…two culinary classes and two sciences. You are really doubling up this year."

"Culinary is a year round class so it takes up both semesters. As for the two sciences, well…it was my favorite subject growing up."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Anyway, what do you have?"

"For first semester, I am taking: Earth Science, Art, Spanish, and Gym. For my second semester, I have: Geometry, Digital Media, English, and World History."

"So, we do have a couple classes together."

"Looks like it."

"I have to go into town here in a little while." Mrs. Pyres said suddenly. "Do you two need a ride so you can pick up some things for school?"

"I guess I could." Ammy stated.

"Yea, sure." Alex agreed.

"Alright then, we'll leave here shortly after lunch."

A few minutes later, they had all piled into Mrs. Pyres car and they all headed to the mall. Ammy's little brother, Ryan, was tagging along with them since he would be going back to school also. The four of them made their way inside.

"Alright, you two…" she said to Ammy and Alex. "Meet up with us near the fountains in two hours."

"Yes Ma'am." Ammy replied before leading Alex off to leave her mother and brother to do their shopping. She enjoyed spending time with Alex. He was a really nice guy. Thought she might not come right out and say it, she had a thing for him. Ever since she thought he was leaving to return to the mainland, Ammy realized that she had grown rather close to Alex and did not want him to go.

As they walked along together, Alex nudged Ammy.

"Is that the girls over there?" he asked as he pointed. Ammy looked to see where he was pointing. She could make out the distinct for of a particular Buizel-morph. Lily was out getting school supplies and it looked like she was with Jackie and Maria also.

"Looks like it." Ammy replied. She snuck up the unsuspecting trio. "Look who it is…" she called as she walked up behind them. The three turned around and smiled. They all gave her a brief hug and a nod to Alex.

"Getting stuff for school, also?" Lily asked.

"Yep." Ammy replied with a nod.

"Mind if we tag along?"

"I don't mind…" she replied looking at Alex.

"Me neither." He replied.

"Okay then." Lily said cheerfully.

Together, the four of them continued with their school shopping. They figured that if they decided to get any new clothes; they would be there for a while so they decided to get the rest of their supplies first. It wasn't long before they were loaded down with all sorts of things they would need. While the girls took a brief reprieve from shopping, Alex did a quick mental run-through of all his supplies to make sure he had everything.  
_  
"Let's see: pencils, pens, notebooks, ruler, scissors, glue, pencil colors, folders, binders, plenty of paper, sharpies, highlighters, white-out…"_ He continued to run through his list until he made sure he had everything covered. The last thing he actually needed was a new backpack but Ammy had mentioned that she wanted him to get some new clothes so he figured he would look into some.

"Alright…" Ammy said as she walked up behind Alex. "Time for a new look."

"And what's wrong with my look now?" he asked.

"Nothing really, but you always have the same general outfit. "Dark t-shirts and blue jeans…that's pretty much you basic appearance. I though you could possibly change it up a bit."

"And how would I go about doing that?"

"I don't know…maybe some lighter colors, more shorts, maybe even a new hair style."

"Well then," he sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Ammy grabbed Alex by the arm and lead him off towards one of the closer clothing shops. She drug him along occasionally pulling clothes off the racks. She would momentarily hold them up to Alex. If she liked them, she set them aside and if she didn't, she hung them back up.

Alex groaned lightly. It felt so childish to have someone picking out his clothes like this but he wanted Ammy to be happy so he gritted his teeth and bared with it. It wasn't long before Ammy had grabbed a number of clothes before she ushered Alex towards the dressing rooms. After he tried the clothes on, Ammy seemed to be satisfied with what she chose for him.

Once they had paid for everything, they made their way back to meet up with Ammy's mom. They found her waiting with Ryan.

"Hi, girls." Lavender said with a cheery smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Pyres." They replied.

"Get everything you need?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ammy replied with a nod.

"Well…we got everything Ryan will need. We'll probably head home here soon."

"Okay." Ammy replied.

They hung out for a little longer so the girls could catch up before they all had to leave. Once home, Ammy and Alex retreated to their rooms to put away their things. After Alex had finished, he stretched out on his bed. Just then, Ammy poked her head in the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Alex replied. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Alex was the first to break the silence.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Ammy didn't respond at first but she didn't take too long to respond.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I guess I am just nervous about how school will be this year."

"What's to be nervous about? This is your third year isn't it?"

"I'm not worried about me…" she confessed and she looked him in the eyes. It took him a moment to catch her meaning.

"Why would you worry about me?"

"You're gonna be the only human going to the high-school. I'm not sure how everyone else will react to that."

"Well you seen how Lily, Jackie, and Maria reacted to me."

"True, but they are my friends. I don't have that many at school. Also, there are a lot of assholes. They may not give you such a warm welcome like the girls did."

"Don't worry, Ammy." He said giving her a reassuring hug. "I'll be fine. I'm use to not having a lot of friends. I'm pretty sure I've been treated worse back where I'm from then what the kids at the high school can be."

Alex always seemed to surprise Ammy in some way or another. He never let anything get him down and if he did, he never showed it. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up close to him. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead. They then drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Final Preparations **_


	2. Ch 2: Final Preparations

_**Chapter 2: Final Preparations**_

The last few days before the start of the school year seemed to drag on forever. Everyone spent most of their time checking and rechecking everything and making sure they would be ready. Alex made sure everything was and in its proper place. Once he was finished, he set everything aside. He then figured that he would get a little bit of a workout done so he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." he said. It was Mrs. Pyres. As she entered, she saw all his things were ready.

"Wow, I see you have everything all set." She said nodding to his school things.  
"Well, I figured I might as well do it now rather than wait till the last minute." He replied.  
"That's good…so you are all set for Monday then?"  
"I was thinking I might do something with my hair…but other than that, yep, I'm all set."  
"Okay…is there anything you want to talk about?"  
"Not that I know of; why?"  
"Well, you're going to be attending a school where there are little to no humans. I'd figured you would be nervous or something."  
"Ammy told me the same thing…" he sighed.  
"She did?"  
"Yes, and I will tell you the same thing I told her. I'll be fine. I know you are just looking out for me and all that; and I think you…but I'll be fine. I've gotten rather use to being an outsider in the past. It should be just like old times."  
Suddenly, she grabbed him in a tight embrace. His face was squashed into her chest.

"No…don't ever say that." She replied. "It's not going to be like things before. It's going to be better."  
"Okay, okay…fine. It will be better." He said in a muffled voice. "Now, can you let me go; it's kinda hard to breath."  
She quickly let him go, blushing lightly as she did.  
"Sorry about that." She replied. "It's just that I care about you. I want you to have a better "parent" relationship with me that you did with your previous parents."  
"Thanks, Mrs. Pyres." He replied.

She gave him another brief hug before leaving. She almost ran into her daughter as she left his room.  
"What's up, Mom?" she asked.  
"Nothing…I was just checking up on some things with Alex." She replied before she continued past Ammy and went down the hall and downstairs. Ammy shrugged before she turned to Alex's door.  
"Hey, Alex…what's up?" she asked as she opened the door. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she adverted her eyes. "I should have knocked."  
"Oh please, Ammy." he sighed. "You act like you haven't seen me without my shirt before. Anyway, come on in, sit if you want."  
She nodded as she pushed the door up behind her and sat on the edge of his bed.  
"So, what did Mom want?" she asked.  
"Nothing really." Alex admitted. "She was just checking on me…seein' how I was handling getting ready to go back to school and all that."  
"And…?"

"Look, Ammy…I'm gonna be fine." He said. "Seriously…yea, I may be a bit nervous, but who isn't when they go back to school? Honestly…I am going to be alright." He said as he sat next to her. "Besides, I'm gonna have you there." He added, placing his hand on hers. She looked at him for a moment before turning away with a light blush.  
"You'll have the other girls too." She said. "Ya know: Lily, Jackie, and Maria."  
"But you're all I need." He said as he turned her face to his and kissed her lightly on the lips. They parted and he went to get up but she pulled him back and locked him in another kiss. She lay back on his bed, pulling Alex on top of her as she did, never breaking this kiss. They parted to catch a quick breath, looking into one another's eyes with a smile as they did.  
"I love you, Alex." She whispered. He gave her a light peck on the lips.  
"I love you, too." He replied softly before they continued with their kissing.  
After a few minutes, things started to heat up. Alex found that his hand had started to caress her side, gently stroking her from her shoulder down to her hip. Ammy began to press more into the kiss. She surprised not only Alex, but herself, also as she wormed her tongue into his mouth.  
Their tongues slow-danced to an unheard rhythm, sliding and turning with one another like dancers at a ball. They were lost in the passionate kiss and their hands began to explore one another's body. When they parted to breath, Alex smiled before he started to kiss her lightly along her neck.  
"Oh, Alex…." She breathed as she began letting loose light gasps while he teased her. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Oh, I forgot to mention…" Mrs. Pyres said as she stuck her head back in the room.  
"Son-of-a…!" Alex managed to say as he tried to quickly roll off of Ammy, falling off the bed in the process.  
"M-Mom!" Ammy yipped and she tried to regain a seemingly innocent demeanor.  
"What?" Lavender replied. "I was just coming to tell you two that we were going to be going out to eat tonight so I wanted to make sure you two were going to be ready. You okay, Alex?"  
"Yea…fine." He groaned. From where she was standing, Mrs. Pyres saw him give a weak thumbs-up from over the side of the bed.  
"Alright." She said cheerfully. "We will be leaving around 7:00, so make sure you are all cleaned up and all that." And with that, she ducked her head back out the room, closing the door as she did.  
"You okay?" Ammy asked as she leaned over to look down at Alex. He was lying flat on his back, rubbing his head.  
"Damn." He groaned.  
"Sorry about that." She replied as she helped him up.  
"Why should you be?"  
"I forget how my mom can be sometimes. It seems like every time I am alone with a guy, she likes to pop in unannounced."  
"So this has happened before?"  
"What…? No…not like that." She quickly replied. "She has popped in a few times when I've had guys over for studying or school work."  
"Studying, huh?"  
"Yes, studying." She replied. "Now, where were we?" She grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed, where this time, she took the top position. She slipped her tongue back with his as she resumed their make-out session.  
After a little while, they decided to rest for a bit. Alex laid back and wrapped an arm around Ammy as she rested her head on his chest. It wasn't long before the dozed off for a few hours. When they woke, they still had a few hours before they would leave. Alex and Ammy enjoyed another brief round of kissing before Ammy went to go get cleaned up.  
Alex took the time to catch up on the light workout that he had neglected earlier. Once the bathroom was free, Alex got in there and decided to cut his hair. It had started to grow long and disheveled. He went ahead and cut it short enough that it wouldn't be hot and bothersome yet left it a just long enough in the front to spike it. Once done, he shaved and trimmed his beard before jumping through the shower.  
Once he was clean, he went ahead and spiked his hair and brushed his teeth before retreating to his room put on some deodorant and put on a decent pair of blue jeans and a nice button-down. He left the top few buttons undone to reveal his plain black undershirt. After slipping on his necklace and ring, Alex made his way downstairs.  
"Wow…you look nice." Mrs. Pyres said. "And you did your hair by yourself?"  
"Yep." He nodded.  
"Well, I may have to have you trim Ryan's when his gets out of hand." She joked.  
Just then, Ammy came down the stairs all dressed and ready. Alex couldn't help but stare. It was one of the few times he had seen her actually dressed up. Once they agreed that they were ready, they made their way out to the car and headed out.

They agreed on Italian for dinner so that's where they went. There was a nice Italian restaurant that served everything from pasta to pizza and everything in between. They went and got a booth along the wall and waited for their server to bring them their menus. After they had gotten their drinks, they broke into conversation.  
Ammy and Alex talked while Ryan told his mom about the day he had.  
"Wow, Alex, I like what you did with your hair." Ammy said as she brushed her hand across the top of his hair lightly.  
"Thanks." He replied. "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you." She blushed slightly.  
A few moments later, their food was brought out. It all looked delicious so after a quick word of grace, they dug in. Not long into the meal, Ryan had to go to the bathroom so Mrs., Pyres went with him to show him where the bathrooms were.  
"I'll be right back." Alex said. "I'm gonna go see if I can't grab us some more napkins." He got up and walked off. Ammy sat there and aimlessly picked at her food, taking a few bites as she did.  
"Well…if it isn't little Miss Bookworm." A voice said. Ammy turned and saw someone she least wanted to meet right then.  
"Look, girls." The Persian-morph said over her shoulder to a group of about four other girls. "Looks like Amanda is all alone."  
"What do you want, Mao?" Ammy groaned.  
"Looks like someone has an attitude. Maybe if you spent more time working on that sour personality instead of reading, maybe you could actually find a guy who might consider going out with you." Her friends laughed. Just then, Alex pushed past them. He had heard everything.  
"Excuse you." Mao said, but Alex ignored her. Instead, he pulled Ammy close and kissed her passionately.  
"Here are those napkins." He said as he placed them on the table. "Now, like I was saying…You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Mao seemed irritated and flustered.  
"Excuse you…" she repeated. "That was very rude."  
"Oh, and bothering someone while they are trying to enjoy a nice night out isn't?" he replied, barely glancing at her. "Looks like someone has an attitude."  
"Why you…" she started.  
"Why you what?" he cut her off. "Come on…say something I probably have already heard before." She didn't respond. "Exactly…that's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind, Miss. Priss, I am trying to enjoy dinner with my girlfriend so am I am kindly going to ask you to leave."  
"Oh, no you didn't just call me that." Mao said as she puffed her chest out. "I'll have you know that my daddy is a very rich man and…"  
"Oh, a daddy's girl." Alex said cutting her off again. "You just proved my point…Miss Priss." Before she could reply, Alex waved their server over.  
"Is everything to your liking?" the server asked.  
"Yes, it is." Alex replied. "The food is delicious. But you see…this lot here is making our evening rather unenjoyable. If you can see to it that the inconvenience goes away…I will make sure that there is a little extra to the tip for you."  
"Y-yes, Sir." the server replied before turning to Mao and her friends.  
"Whatever." She said as they walked off, the server ushering them away.  
"Wow…" Alex sighed. "Pardon my French, but she seems like a real bitch. Friend of yours?"

"Like hell she is." Ammy replied. "She is one of those snobby girls who goes around the school flaunting her dad's money."  
"I see…" Before he could say anymore; Ammy pulled him in for a kiss.  
"Thank you for that." She said. "Seeing you stand up to Mao…for me…it-it meant a lot."  
"Oh…I'd do anything for you." He replied giving her a light kiss of his own.  
"So, what was all that commotion about?" Mrs. Pyres asked as she returned with Ryan.  
"Nothing my boyfriend couldn't handle." Ammy smiled happily as she hugged his arm. Lavender looked at Alex with an odd look and he just shrugged. They broke into conversation once again about final preparations they might need before returning to school in just a few more days.  
The night lasted a little longer than they had expected. It was dark by the time they had arrived home. Ryan had fallen asleep in the car. Mrs. Pyres said her good nights before carrying him off to his bed before making her way to her own. Alex and Ammy said good night before returning to their rooms as well.  
_"Well, that was a good evening."_ Alex said to himself as he stripped down to his boxers. He slipped on a light pair of shorts before crawling into bed. A few moments later, he heard his door creak for a moment before it shut. In the dim light, he could see Ammy making her way across his room. For the looks of it, she was only wearing a simple sleep shirt and a pair of panties.  
Alex blushed heavily as he felt her slid into bed and up next to him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.  
"I figured I'd come sleep with you tonight." She replied softly. "Unless there is a problem."  
"No…there's no problem." He replied swallowing hard as he did.  
"Good, cause if there was a problem…we would have to do something about it." She replied before she gave him a long and passionate, tongue filled kiss good night. "Night." She whispered as she snuggled up next to him where she almost instantly fell asleep.  
"Night." He simple replied before he wrapped her in a loving embrace and fell asleep also.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Back to School**_


	3. Ch 3: Back to School

_**Chapter 3: Back to School**_

"Alex, wake up! You don't want to be late on the first day!"  
Alex rolled over to see Ammy dressed and ready for school. He looked at the clock. It only read 6:15. He looked back at her with a confused look.  
"But it's 6am." He replied.  
"Yes, and I normally leave at 6:30." She said. "Now, get up." She stripped the sheet off of him.  
"Okay, okay…I'm getting up." He groaned.

"Good." She said with a smile. Then, she turned and left to go make sure Ryan was up and getting ready. Alex groaned again as he stood up and stretched. He then stumbled about as he started getting dressed. He slipped on a nice t-shirt and a new pair of jeans. After donning a pair of socks, he made his way downstairs for a bit of breakfast.

"Good morning, Alex." Mrs. Pyres said as he entered the kitchen.  
"Morning." He replied as he tried to hold back a yawn.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him a plate with a toasted egg sandwich. "Eat up."  
"Thanks." He said taking the plate before he poured himself a glass of juice and made his way to the table. It wasn't long before Ammy entered the kitchen; Ryan sleepily stumbling along behind her. Alex looked at her questioningly when she didn't sit down and eat anything.  
"What?" she asked. "I've already eaten…I've been up since about 4:30." she explained.  
"Why so early?" he asked.

"Cause normally Mom is too busy getting ready work so I have to get up and make sure Ryan's up and ready for school as well as get myself ready also."

"Ahh, I see." He replied.

After Alex had quickly finished his breakfast, he dashed upstairs to brush his teeth and comb his hair back. He then grabbed his backpack and slipped on his shoes.  
"Alright, we're leaving, Mom!" Ammy called from the front door.

"Okay, you two have a good first day!" Mrs. Pyres replied from the kitchen.

"We will!" she replied before heading out the door. Alex quickly followed.  
Ammy started off down the road at a steady pace, forcing Alex to mind his step as he tried to keep up.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Nothing…I just want to get there on time." She replied. "You see, that is another reason why I am up so early. I like to walk to school a lot so I have to make sure I have plenty of time in the morning to get up and ready and still be able to walk to school on time."

"Why walk, though?" Alex asked. "Couldn't your mom just give you a ride?"

"She could, but I don't want her to unless it is necessary. I kinda got into the habit of walking a lot when I was younger and when I realized I could walk to school with relatively no problems at all; I jumped on the opportunity to. Besides, if I didn't walk, I would be stuck riding the bus which I hate doing…so…I walk."

"Why don't you like the bus?"

"It's really loud because there are a lot of kids that ride it. I would much rather listen to the calmness of nature while walking."

They continued to walk for a few minutes, enjoying the calmness of nature that Ammy had mentioned. Alex did have to agree with her. He would take a quite walk over a noisy bus ride any day. Their walk took them past Lily's house. Almost like they had timed it, Lily was leaving her house just as they happened to be passing by. She waved to them before quickening her pace to catch up.

"Morning you two." The Buizel-morph said in her usually cheery tone.

"Morning." They replied.  
"I see you're still in that early morning walking routine." She said to Ammy.  
"Well why not?" she replied.

"Hey, I don't blame ya for walking. That bus can be a real headache."  
"You're telling me."  
The two of them laughed and carried on for a few more minutes. Lily then looked Alex over. He gave her a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing." She replied. "It's just that you look different."  
"Yea…that's all her." He replied pointing to Ammy. "She wanted me to start the new year with a different look."  
"Well, ya loo nice."  
"Thanks, you look good yourself."  
"Oh stop…" the Buizel replied blushing as she wrapped him in a hug. "So, Ammy…when are you gonna stop keeping Alex all too yourself and let me have a little fun, huh?" She asked as she drew a teasing finger along Alex's chest.  
They both knew she was messing around. It was one of Lily's ways of teasing them. Though she pushed on certain boundaries, she knew not to take things too far.  
"I've told you, Lil…" Ammy replied. "If I ever grow bored of him, then you can have your fun."  
"I'm right here, ya know." Alex said out loud.  
"I'm only kidding." Ammy said giving him a kiss.  
"And you know I'm just messin'" Lily replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She then moved next to Ammy. "Ya know, we never got to finish our little game we started a while back." She added wrapping an arm around Amanda.  
"Wha-what game?" Ammy asked, confused.  
"You know," Lily said with a wink and she playfully nudged Ammy's side. "That one where were we experimenting and all that."  
"Hold on-wait-what?" Alex asked as he shook his head trying to make sense of what he had just heard. "Did I miss something?"  
Lily busted out into laughter at the look on his face. Even Ammy had a light chuckle. Alex sighed as he temporarily hung his head.  
"Great…now how am I going to pay attention on getting through the first day with the thought of you two "experimenting" going to keep popping into my head all day?"

"Well, it might make the dull and boring parts go by faster." Lily joked.  
"Great…" He sighed again. "All that's really going to do is put me in an awkward situation. But now that I think about it, I now have something to think about when I take a shower tonight."  
"Alex!" Ammy said shocked as she swatted him on the arm. He just laughed.

"I'm kidding." He chuckled. "Hey, you two had your fun. I needed a little of my own."  
They continued to talk until the school came into view. It was a little smaller than Alex was expecting but it was still a fairly good size. "Shoalwood High School" was spelled out in large letters above the front entrance. A stature of a pirate stood tall and proud in what Alex assumed was the courtyard.  
"Our football team is the Shoalwood Swashbucklers." Ammy said as she followed his gaze.  
"Ahh…I see." He replied.  
The three of them made their way up the front stairs and to the cafeteria. Ammy had mentioned something about how they called it the commons room or something like that. They sat at a table off to the side. There had gotten there earlier than they had expected. There were only a handful of students there were already there.  
Alex glanced and saw a few of them. There was an Absol-morph sitting off alone. With his eyes closed and with ear-buds in, he was clearly oblivious to the world around him for the time being while he listened to his iPod. There was a Blazekin-morph that was, from the looks of it, making sure he everything he would need for the first day.  
Alex also spotted a Zoroark-morph that was sitting alone playing what looked like a game of Solitaire. A Dragonite-morph was talking to whom Alex assumed was his younger brother. He then spotted a Kirlia-morph sitting in a corner, her face buried in a thick novel. As he scanned the room, Alex noticed he was getting a few looks. He sighed as he returned his attention to the table. Ammy and Lily were excitedly talking about something. A few moments later, Jackie and Maria arrived. Lily waved to them and they made their way over, filling in the empty seats at the table.

"So…" Maria started. "You all ready for the new year?"  
"Yep." Ammy replied with a nod.  
"I guess so." Alex said.  
"It'll be alright, Alex." Maria said. "You don't need to be nervous."  
"Oh, I'm not nervous." He replied. "I'm just saying that I guess that I am ready."

They continued to talk until the bell rang. They said their goodbyes agreeing that they would all meet back up at lunch before they all headed off to their first period classes. Alex was a bit surprised as Jackie walked with him, stating that she too had Culinary for her first class.

They walked in and sat at one of the tables near the back of the class by the opening that led to the back where the kitchen was set up. While they waited for the class to start, Alex and Jackie enjoyed a little small-talk with one another. As they did, a Poochyena-morph sat himself down at the seat in front of Jackie.  
"So, what's a girl like you up to?" he asked in one of those ways where you could just tell that he was trying to make himself more impressive than he was. Jackie ignored him and continued to talk to Alex. "Hey, girl…I'm talking to you." He said a little annoyed and went to go grab her arm to get her attention.  
Before Alex could react, Jackie grabbed the guy by the wrist and twisted his hand back almost to the breaking point. The guy winced and tried to pull his hand back but Jackie held firm.  
"My name's not 'girl'…a girl like me is not interested in someone like you…and if you lay one finger on me; I'll snap your wrist and every finger on that hand…Am I clear?" She tightened her grip one her question. The guy vigorously nodded and she turned him loose.

He gingerly rubbed his wrist as he slid over to the seat in front of Alex.  
"My name's Jak." He said holding out his uninjured had out. "How about you?"

Alex grabbed Jak by his offered hand and twisted it causing him to cry out.

"I really don't care who you are…" Alex replied. "But if I ever hear you talking to some girl like that again, especially one that I am in the middle of talking to, I will not hesitate to break your jaw. Now am I clear?"

Jak nodded and Alex let him go.

"It would be best if you moved to a different table." Jackie added. Jak didn't need to be told twice and he gathered his things up and quickly moved off to sit with one of his buddies.

"Thanks for that." Jackie replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You had as much of an involvement in that as I did."

They both chuckled. Just then, the teacher walked in. The Rattata-morph wrote her name on the board before scanning around the small class. There were only about twelve to fifteen students in the class.

They spent the class introducing themselves and learned went over some of the things they were going to cover in the class. After the bell had rang, signaling the end of the first period; Alex went to his Biology class expecting the same thing.

Stepping into the classroom, Alex could already tell he was going to like this class. There were several tables with three chairs. Alex assumed they would be working with the people at their tables when it came down to any lab work. They had several lab set ups along the wall of the class and in the back on a counter, sat several terrariums inhabited by all kinds of animals.  
Alex walked the tables until he found his name. He took a seat at that table and waited for the class to start. While he was waiting, one of his classmates sat down at the table next to him. It was the Zoroark-morph he had seen in the Common's Room that morning.

He had short grey fur that covered his body. He had a large mane of hair that flowed down his back that was mostly blue with black tips and tied back in a long ponytail fashion. He wore black cargo pants and a simple blue t-shirt.

"Hi, my name's Rin Izumi." He said. "But you can just call me Rin."  
"Alex." He replied.

"I didn't know that any humans attended here."

"Yea, I haven't met any others yet."

"Aww, sweet." A familiar voice said. "I'm in your class to."

Alex turned to see Lily. After checking the table, Lily found that her seat was on the other side of Alex. She sat down with a cheerful smile.

"I didn't know you were taking Biology." She said.

"I didn't know you were taking it either." He repeated. "Oh, by the way…Lily, this is Rin. Rin this is my friend, Lily." He said introducing them.  
"Hey Rin." Lily said happily.  
"Hey." He simply replied.

The teacher, a female Houndoom-morph, stood at the front of the classroom. Like the other teachers did on the first day, she wrote her name on the board and covered some of the things that they would be brushing up on in class. Afterwards, everyone just sorta hung out until the bell rang.  
Alex was surprised that half the day was over already. He and Lily made their way down to the commons room and after meeting up with Ammy, Maria, and Jackie; they got in line to get their food. They then went a picked a table off to the side that no one was sitting at and took it for themselves.  
As they talked about their day so far and enjoyed their lunch, an annoyingly familiar voice sounded behind them.  
"Well…looks like Shoalwood now gives educations to just about anyone these days." The voice said. They turned to see Mao standing with her arms crossed her gaze at Alex. The usually gang of girls that followed her were gathered around behind her. "Just trash that makes this place filthy." She added.  
"The only trash I am seeing is that, fake jewelry you wear along with that tacky outfit." Alex replied. "Oh…and let's not forget that crappy attitude you have as well. No matter how much you try to dress yourself up and seem important by putting others down…you will still be nothing but prissy daddy's girl who isn't even worth the gum stuck to the bottom of this table."  
Alex continued eating while Mao tried to find a response.  
"Can you please go somewhere else?" Alex asked. "All your cheap jewelry is becoming an eyesore."  
Mao stormed off with her group following close behind trying to comfort her. Ammy and the rest of the girls laughed. The conversation died down near the end of lunch and when the bell rang; they all went off to their next class.

Alex's next class was Algebra. He wasn't a fan of math and he got a pretty good assessment that his teacher wasn't going to make things any easier. He did feel a little better once he realized Maria was in his class. They covered the list of things they would need and did a touch up on what they already knew.  
He was glad to be heading to Gym once the bell finally rang. All the girls seemed to have Gym also. Rin and a few of the others Alex had seen this morning also seemed to be taking Gym at the end of the day also. They didn't do anything in class. The students basically mingled with one another and just hung out.  
It seemed like just a short time later, the bell rang and everyone started filing out to start going home. The day went by faster than Alex thought it would. After saying their goodbyes to the others, Alex and Ammy made their way home. He gave a content sigh as he flopped himself down on his bed when they did arrive home. He knew that the first week would be easy and that next week, school would really get into the swing of things. Alex gave another sigh as he could only imagine how things would get then.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Meet the Martinez Family**_


End file.
